


Random Fanfics that I made

by TobyCan



Category: Gorillaz, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, Death, Drugs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyCan/pseuds/TobyCan
Summary: A compilation of fanfiction that I wrote but didn't upload onto ao3. I'm gonna add more tags and fandoms as it expands.
Kudos: 6





	1. Overdose

2D stared out into the nothingness. He began to see things he couldn't understand. God his head hurt like hell... Why was it so bloody hot in here?

Disoriented, he felt himself shaking, he didn't realize what was going on. All he felt was fear as he lost control of his own body. He had to try his hardest to breathe but every breath felt like stabbing pain. His breathing slowed, and he flinched when he heard a knock on his door. 

Someone was talking to him, but he couldn't decipher the voice, he couldn't even understand what they said. He wanted to yell for help but his mouth didn't even move. 2D saw the door open as light crept into his room, he couldn't see who it was. 

They waved their hand in front of 2D's face, no response. They shook 2D a little, no response. 

2D felt himself slowly drifting away from reality as presumably his bandmate quickly yelled out to someone else. He felt terrified yet so tired, he just wanted to drift away from here. He just wanted to sleep away from everything going on, he just felt himself slowly drift off this terror and pain. He could hear people yelling, it all sounded so muffled, everything was so blurry.

Everything is quiet.


	2. Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack Fic.

"Fuck. Who put the chicken in my bed?" An angry Spinel yelled out the door. She walked out holding a raw chicken. "Which one of you motherfuckers did this?" She held up the chicken.

"Benrey?" "BEP." Benrey replied while T-posing on 2D. "2D?" "Hi" 2D happily replied. "Did you put this chicken on my bed?" "That's not chicken that's duck." Spinel gasped. "Oh God! My worst fear!" Spinel jumped through the roof into outer space back to homeworld. 

Benrey began vibrating at a high speed and picked up 2D. But since Benrey was standing on 2D before it caused a paradox. They began spinning wildly until 2D got launched down the stairs and fucking d i e s. Benrey evaporated into the ski as Murdoc stood there trying to understand what the fuck happened. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this crack au me and my friend made. I've written about it a lot but it's kind of complicated so this just a taste of what the au contains. Yet it isn't even canon lmao. But if you were wondering, it's a crossover au of HLVRAI, Gorillaz, Steven Universe, Eddsworld, TF2, and OFF.


End file.
